


Sexy times

by Imtryingmybest



Category: Bellarke - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtryingmybest/pseuds/Imtryingmybest
Summary: It's some sexy-times for ya.





	1. Chapter 1

He was on the corner of the bar holding a beer and stareing at her. A sly smirk played acrostic his lips as she mouthed "come here" and curled a finger towards herself.  
"What's your name?" he asks as she looks him up and down taking in the way his muscles stretch against his shirt.  
"Does it really matter?" she asks grabbing fit fills of his shirt to pull him flush with her.  
"You don't play around, do you princess?" He asks not waiting for an answer before he crashes his lips into hers.  
He walked her body into the bar wall and kisses her feverishly. She wraps one arm around his, and the other into his curly ringlets. His hands roam all over her body setting fire to her skin and setting her mind ablaze with what might come next. They part breathlessly, eyes wide with desire.  
" Your place or mine?" He asks looking over her soft features.  
"I have a roomate," she says.  
"Come with me," Clarke is not normally this crass when it comes to jumping into intimate indevors but she had had a terrible week and needed to blow off steam.  
The cab stops and the driver has to say something before Clarke and Bellamy notice. They scramble up to the small apartment building stairs giggling. Clarke kisses trails down his neck as he fumbles with his keys. He finally bursts into the room waiting no time, he grabs her leg and hitches it to his hip as he kisses her deeply to try to get them as pressed together as possible. Clarke gasps as he nibbles at her ear lobe. She lifts her arms up under the hem of her shirt to feel the hard contours of his back. She slides off and discards his shirt.


	2. The Galla

He palms at her ass before she jumps up to straddle his front so he can carry her to his room. The room is small, and not grand in any sense of the word. It has a certain comfort to it. Clarke expects to be takes to the small bed in the corner but instead is startled when she hears a clamour of sounds as Bellamy sweeps everything off the desk. She bites her lip and kisses him, slower this time. Deeper than before the kiss softens his features but darkens his eyes until his irises are slits. He sets her down removing each article or clothing slowly trailing butterfly kisses at each new patch of exposed skin. When he gets down to her underwear he pulls it off with his teeth. "I want you to fuck me until I can't walk," she pleads.                      Three weeks Later Clarke had now been forced to attend a museum galla with her step-father marcus. She loved Marcus, and she loved the museum but she couldn't help but feel like her mom was trying to put her on show when the overly skimpy dress arrived at her house. A shimmering floor-length gown with a slit down the side and plunging cleavage. She had to make nice with the museum's walking bank accounts and flirt their money away. Marcus introduced her to person after person, each as equally dull as the last. "Bellamy, this is my daughter Clarke. She is the head of cardiology at Albany Medical. Clarke, Bellamy is the head of roman artifacts here at the museum." Said Cane. "It's a pleasure to meet you Bellamy." Said Clarke. She had decided to pretend that they hadn't met in front of her step-father but Bellamy had a different plan. "We have actually already met. We are quite familiar with each other " Said Bellamy. "Realy, how do you know each other?" Asked Marcus. We met at a social excursion about a month back and we got to talking." Said Clarke whipping up a quick half-truth. " Well if you two are acquainted I would like to personal invite both of you to our family dinner Friday Bellamy. "I would be delighted sir, rest assured we will both be there."


End file.
